SPAS
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: Welcome to SPAS! That is, South Park Academy for Superheros! An academy where you will learn to train your powers and use them for good! But if you come here, you better be careful not to be burned... or frozen... or zapped... or killed... Looking for a cover photo as well!
1. OC Form

**Okay, people, I've got a big announcement!**

You know how I haven't updated SPA for a while? Well, since school is almost over for me, I'm going to delete the story and start a new SPA! I'm going to be accepting new OCs and be completely devoted to it for the entire summer!

**To kick off the new SPA (which is now called SPAS), Here's part one of the first chapter! (BTW, why do other fanfic writers think I'm famous? XD)**

* * *

I tossed and turned in my sleep, trying to escape from my horrid nightmare; my past from when I was in the 7th grade.

"No... leave me alone... stop...!" I mumbled in my sleep.

~.~.~

_I was wearing my favorite dress, a pink, frilly gown with light pink flower tracing all over, and a flower on the back. Along with my pink flats, pink flower in my hair, and pink backpack, I was pretty much a walking crayon. But I felt like I was on top of the world._

_Walking to my next period, I was pushed from behind, fell on the ground, and dropped my books in front of me._

_The person walked in front of me and faced me. I looked up at them. Of course, it was Miranda and her tramps, Stacy and Britney._

_"Oh, look," Miranda sneered. "Miss Piggy fell down!"_

_"I didn't fall, you pushed me..." I groaned._

_"Aw! Well, do you need help up?" She held her hand out. As I started to reach it, she pulled her hand away._

_"Oh yeah, I forgot! You weight the same as an elephant. Wouldn't want you to rip off my arm, now, would we?"_

_"You never know..."_

_"Oh no! We made Miss Piggy upset! Did you eat lunch yet? Don't worry, I'll call a forklift to send it to you!" Miranda cackled while her tramps snorted._

_The last thing I heard while I was running away, crying, was "Oink, oink, oink, Miss Piggy!"_

~.~.~

My eyes bolted wide open as I woke with tears streaming down my face.

I will never forget those girls. Britney Shale, Stacy Hawk, and the worst of them all, Miranda Gabbro. Luckily, since I moved to South Park, Colorado after sophmore year in highschool, I won't ever see them again.

Today is the first day of school as a junior at SPAS. SPAS stands for "South Park Academy for Superheros." The reason I have to go to SPAS is because I have a superpower. No, it's not a cool one like flying, super strength, or shape-shifting. It's hair. Having hair as a superpower basically means I can shorten, lengthen, and move my hair around. I also need to go to this school because I can't control my hair when it starts moving. Once I try to whip someone, it won't stop. The only way I can stop my hair is by banging my head against something.

I sat up groggily, put on my black glasses, and looked at the alarm clock. 6:12am. Great. 2 hours and 48 minutes until school officially starts. Sweet... I rubbed my eyes and looked at my hair.

_*Uh oh...*_

I looked around my room. Or at least what was my room. There was hair everywhere. It was like I was in a boat in a sea of hair. Drapes of black covered my dressers, my bed, even my hamster's cage.

"Dammit!" I said to myself. "How did my hair start growing?"

I started sifting through my hair, trying to find something to hit my hair with. Finally, I found a book.

"Ugh, here we go..." _BANG!_ I hit the book as hard as I could on my head. "God damn!" I rubbed my hand against my head. I then threw the book onto the ground, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. My hair started moving around me, then started to shorten. My hamster started to freak out and ran into his little green house, burrowing into his bedding, but peeking out of the dome's entrance. As my hair started to shorten, I could feel the follicles retreat into my scalp.

Finally, my hair stopped. I looked in the mirror as I saw myself looking like someone who just shaved their head. I lengthened my hair to its usual length, which is around my hips. I grabbed my pair of blue and black ribbons and tied them in my hair as high pigtails.

"Hmm..." I looked in the mirror and used my power to curl my hair. "Perfect!"

I got dressed into my favorite outfit. I got into my black skinny jeans, black converse, black sweater, black gloves, and my blue and black striped jacket. I looked at the mirror once again. _*I thought black and stripes were slimming!*_ I looked in the mirror and turned sideways. I sucked in my stomach, then left it out. Sucked it my stomach, left it out. Finally, I became frustrated and pulled my pants over my stomach, then tightened the belt. _*That works...*_

I looked back at the clock. 7:24am. The bus arrives at 8:45, so I decided to leave 20 minutes before that.

After I ate breakfast, took my medicine, and left, I bundled further into my jacket. I arrived at what seemed like the bus stop. I checked my watch. 8:31am. I saw four people at the bus stop. One had a brown coat, black hair, and a blue and red poofball hat. The one next to him was wearing a green hat, I think it's called a ushanka, an orange jacket and had a smile on his face as he was talking to the guy with the poofball hat. Standing next to him was a lean looking guy with an orange jacket, hoodie up, black skinny jeans, and dirty blonde hair that swept in front of his face. Then the fourth guy, he was the only person that I've even seen who was fatter than me. He wore a red jacket that made him look like he was a giant stop sign, had brown hair, and a yellow beanie.

I walked up to them. "Hi!" They all stopped what they were doing and looked towards me. "Who the hell are you?" The fat one said. The blonde gave him a hard bump with his elbow. "My name's Ashlynn Aguine, but you can call me Ashly!"

"Hi, I'm Stan Marsh," the guy with the poofball hat said.

"Kenny McCormick." Blondie.

"Hey, Kyle Broflovski." Ushanka kid.

"Eric Cartman..." the stop sign grumbled.

Stan gave a confused look, came up to me, and whispered to me. "Are you joining SPAS?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay..."

Kyle looked down the path next to me. "Who's that?"

I looked down the path and saw my best friend running like a maniac. Of course, it was the one and only, Icie.

Icie Christine Keppler was her name. She had been my closest friend ever since I moved here. She actually moved about a week after I did. She has dark auburn hair that goes to the middle of her chest in waves. Her bangs for over her left eye, but she hates them and clips them back with two blue-green clips, so they stay out of her eyes. Her eyes are blue-green, but depending on the time they could just be one or the other. Most of the time though they seem to be a mix. Icie's pupils are rather big, so I think of them as owl eyes. Her body frame is slim and athletic and a bit curvy. She doesn't seem to have much of a butt though, and it really annoys her when people mention anything about that. And when people do, I go swinging at them! What she lacks in an ass, she makes up somewhat in her chest. She's a C18 and she wears 10s in shoes, which to me really sucks because I'm only an 8.

It seemed like she was wearing her favorite outfit, too. Her favorite jeans that are black with gray at the knees. Her shirt is a blue-green off shoulders top that goes that covers half of her butt. Underneath that she wears a white tanktop that peaks out under the shirt at the bottom (as well as the straps at the top). She wears one blue converse and a red one, even though it rarely matches her outfit. She gets frustrated when people call her 3-D because of it. Then I have to beat them up, and someone ends up in the nurse's office.

As she ran towards us, C cups bouncing in the air, I waved and ran towards her. "Icie!" I shouted. We ran up to each other and gave each other the biggest hug. We did you secret handshake. Flipped each other off, interlocked our middle fingers, then unlocked them and bent over to slap each other's ass. We were pretty much the odd balls. I walked with her to the bus stop and looked at my watch. 8:36am. Ten more minutes.

Once again, the guys looked at us. "Who is this fine mamacita?" He walked up to us. I stepped up in front of her as she blushed. "This 'fine mamacita' happens to be my best friend! Back up!" His eyes widened and and backed up. I smiled. "Thank you!"

I turned back to Icie and introduced her to the guys. Finally, after 9 mintues, the bus pulls up. The side of it says, "South Park Academy for Scholars." Kyle pointed out to me that this school has to be disguised so that some people don't try to sneak inside.

The bus looked like any normal bus, except for the fact it was a pure white and longer than a regular bus. Once we got inside, I looked around and saw that the seats were like airplane seats. Icie and I sat next to each other, I was at the window seat and Icie was next to me. Once we sat down, seat belts crossed over our chests and buckled. I stiffened up and my eyes bugged out, then I calmed down once I realized they were only seat belts.

Then, the scariest thing happened that almost made me piss my pants. The bus zoomed forward. Fast. It was like the beginning of a scary rollercoaster. It took all of my strength to turn to my right and look out the window. You know when you're on a vacation, you look out the window, and everything was passing by? It looked like that, but worse. I couldn't even make out the snow and trees. It was just a blur of colors passing by.

I grabbed Icie's hand, squeezed it as hard as I could, closed my eyes, and screamed. Everyone was screaming like crazy. Suddenly, I felt the road underneath us give out. And I heard a _whoosh!_ around us. I peeked open an eye and saw clouds.

We were flying in the sky. Oh, it was beautiful! Instead of speeding, we were gliding smoothly through the clouds. Metal wings spread out at the sides of the bus, turning it into a plane.

I turned towards Icie and loosened my grip. She looked at me with wide eyes. "What the hell just happened...?" She asked.

"I... I think we're flying."

I heard a click from the speakers and looked around. "Attention students, prepare for landing," the bus driver announced. Icie leaned her head in the middle of the aisle. She then turned around and looked at me. "There's a floating building!"

Abruptly, the bus shook and made a loud thud as it hit the ground. I looked around me and the seatbelts retreated back into their slots. The bus door opened and everyone stood up, cramming through the door.

Once I got out of the bus, I looked around and saw what looked like any other high school building, but three times bigger. The building said,"South Park Academy for Superheros" along with a banner hung in front of the doors that said, "Welcome to SPAS!" Next to that was an even bigger building that marked "Dormities" across the surface. I guess we've got to stay in dorms. Sweet!

I started walking towards the school and looking around. It was like a typical highschool, but looked fancier, and with the fact that some kids were flying, stretching, shape-shifting, and everything else. I proceeded forward towards the building, that is, until I bumped into someone and accidentily knocked them onto the ground.

"Oh, god, I'm SOOO sorry! Are you okay?" I said to the helpless girl on the ground.

"Ngh... yeah, I'm fine."

"Here's let me help you up." I held out my hand and had a quick flashback from the 6th grade. I felt her hand hold mine and snapped out of my trance to lift her up.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Alex. Alex McCoy."

I checked her ou- err, I took a good look at her and saw that she had crimson lip gloss, golden blonde hair, ocean blue-green eyes, and regular plae peach skin. She was almost the opposite of me; short, slim, and a toned body. Her outfit was a pair of ripped black shorts that went down to her knees, a black tank top with a neon pink corset over it, tattered and worn out chucks (converse), and biker gloves.

"Uh... I... I... uh..." I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so hot- I mean, beauti- I mean... pretty. She was so... pretty...

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you okay?"

"I, I'm Ashlynn Aguine. Just call me, Ashly."

"Okay, Ashly, see you later!" She waved goodbye to me and walked into the school. I just stood there like an idiot. Finally, and announcment came on.

_"Attention, please. All new students, please come to student services. Once again, all new students please come to student services, thank you."_

Well, I guess that's my cue. Time to meet more people.

* * *

**Question of the chapter: Why do you think Ashly acted weird when she met Alex?**

* * *

**So here's the OC form, I didn't make this, I got it from -Lolli's' story Spirit (with their permission, of course), so go ahead and submit them in! But, you must ONLY submit then through PM! If you don't, I won't accept them!**

**RULES-**

**- No Mary Sues!**

**- Please be as descriptive as possible!**

**- No emo/goth kids!**

**- Yes, I will accept Bis, Gays, and Lesbos if eligible!**

**- Only ****ONE**** OC can be submitted. Choose wisely!**

[X]=optional

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Birthdate (All the characters are beginning juniors):

Sexuality (Straight, Bi, Gay?):

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible; I love imagining characters in my head ;D):

Choice of clothing (Not an actual outfit, just things they often wear. What they love, what they hate. What their outfit combinations are.):

Personality (What's a character without character. Describe muchos por favor):

Power (Scroll down for powers):

Superhero Name (get creative! Throw in some ideas, and if you want, I'll make one for you!):

Why do they need to join SPAS? (What's their power defect?):

Family:

Friends (You can add other OC's entered and South Park characters. Explain why you claim them as friends):

Are you open to OC friendship?:

How do they act toward friends?:

[X]If-y (Who you aren't sure how you feel about them as a person and why):

[X]Dislikes (Who you don't really like, but you don't necessarily hate them. Why?):

[X]Enemies (As in they can't stand them and why):

Clique (I'm not using actual cliques, but it will help us feel where and who the character will be most comfortable around):

Some Favorites (From their favorite food to their favorite letter ^^):

Which of these 3 things would they probably do more? Gossiping/Snooping, Planning Mischief, or Not telling anyone about an upcoming problem (All three equivalent in this question. So, no one is worse than the other):

Hobbies:

How are they in school?:

Do they take school seriously?:

[X]Strengths:

[X]Weaknesses:

Crush (Put more than one. Put the one's you like best first. Please add why you like them):

How do they act toward they're crush:

[X]Quirks (Those little things, that makes you, you):

[X]Are they open to having a job (And does it matter if they like it or not?):

Main Goal To Accomplish In High School:

What They Want To Be Remembered As After Senior Graduation:

What Stands In Their Way Of Doing These Things?:

Any Other High School related Goals?:

Personal Goals:

[X]Relevant Secrets (Secrets that they don't care if anyone knows about):

[X]Deep Dark Secrets:

[X]How do they react when a secret found out?:

[X]What if someone they told the secret told others?:

Any Extra Curricular Activities?:

[X]Any Extra Curricular Activities they've want to check out, but haven't:

[X]Why they haven't checked it out yet (This goes with the last question above):

Anything Else? (And I mean ANYTHING else!):

* * *

**POWERS:**

**Okay, now, as you can see, this is a VERY long list of super powers so everyone can find the perfect one! So I suggest writing down the super power that interests you the most and choosing one of the powers out of those. You can only pick ONE! Here they are!**

- Energy Sourcing: Ability to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy, such as turning kinetic energy into physical blasts or converting solar energy into other forms. Sometimes based on proximity to source, sometimes stored for future use.

- Technopathy: Ability to manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data.

- Telekinesis: Ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye.

- Power Sensing: Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers.

- Healing: Ability to heal rapidly from any injury or to heal someone else rapidly.

- Acid: Ability to generate acid. Through touch or spray.

- Animal Mimic: Ability to gain ablities of any chosen animal.

- Duplication: ability to create copies of yourself.

- Invisibility: Ability to turn invisible

- Matter Ingestion: Ability to consume anything without any ill effects.

- Poison: The ability to generate poisons or toxins

- Hair: Ability to animate or lengthen hair on any human including theirselves.

- Self-Detonation: Ability to explode yourself and reform.

- Sonic Scream: Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human.

- Speed: Ability to gain an increased amount of speed.

- Senses: Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human.

- Super Strength: Ability to have an increased amount of strength

- Super Human Vision: Includes Night Vision, X-Ray Vision, and Telescope/Microscope Vision

- Wallcrawl: Ability to crawl/walk on walls and ceilings.

- Waterbreathing: The ability to breathe underwater.

- Multi-Language: Ability to speak and understand any language.

- Intelligence: Intelligence far above a genius'.

- Tracking/Pathfinding: Ability to track someone or something through their mind.

- Mental Projection: Ability to think of something and either place them into another mind or to make it come to life.

- Empathy: Ability to read/sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others.

- Mediumship: Ability to see and communicate with the dead.

- Future-Telling: Ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while aspleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from.

- Psychometry: Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it.

- Telepathy: Ability to read the thoughts of someone or to communicate mentally with others.

- Memory Manipulation: Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another.

- Mind Control: The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind.

- Possession: Ability to take control and inhabit the body of an individual.

- Psionic Blast: Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that individual's mind.

- Animation: Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification.

- Darkness/Shadow Manipulation: Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it.

- Gravity: Ability to control gravity. Either to defy it or increase it.

- Walking Through: Ability to walk through solid objects without harm. Can also take other with them.

- Light: Ability to generate, control, and absorb light particles.

- Probability Manipulation: Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things not to happen.

- Radiation Manipulation: Ability to generate, manipulate or have immunity to toxic radiation.

- Sound Manipulation: Ablility to manipulate sounds.

- Time Warp: Ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it. Can only go forward in time by 20 minutes.

- Air/Wind: Ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind.

- Cold/Ice: Ability to reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice.

- Earth: Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals.

- Electricity: Ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields.

- Heat/Fire: Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire.

- Plant: Ability to control, manipulate or animate plant life.

- Water/Moisture: Ability to control, generate or absorb water.

- Weather: Ability to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather.

- Constructive Energy: Ability to create complex shapes (such as giant boxing gloves or cages) or even functional machinery (such as fire extinguishers or laser rifles) out of solid energy.

- Energy Conversion: Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy.

- Force Field: The ability to create force fields either on yourself or another.

- Electric Transportation: Ability to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). Can enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers

- Portal: Ability to create portals to another location.

- Teleport: Ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between.

- Flight: To move in the air in a fast movement

- Levitation: Ability to raise or rise one's body.

- Glide: To swift through the air gently

- Insect Form: Ability to turn into an insect.

- Illusion: Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions

- Shapshifting: Ability to change appearance or body structure

- Animal Morph: Ability to take on animal forms. May be able to take on the abilities of the altered form.

- Elasticity: Ability to stretch, deform, expand or contract one's body into any form imaginable.

- Liquify: Ability to turn partially or completely into a liquid.

- Sizing: Ability to increase or decrease one's size.

- Sublimation: Ability to transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form

- Substance Mimic: Ability to transform into any substance touched.

* * *

**That's pretty much it! If you have any questions, need anything, or just wanna chat, shoot me a PM!**

**Have fun! ;D**


	2. Cast List

**Hey guys! Here's the cast list! But first, from an idea from White Chocolate Power, I'm going to reply to reviews as well :D Starting in the third chapter.**

* * *

**The one's that I'm gonna show first are the one's that are my friends and that I have accepted.**

**Made by SouthParkFan8 (Me!)**

**Name: **Ashlynn Veronica Aguine**  
Nickname: **Ashly, Debu (means fat in Japanese)**  
Power: **Hair**  
Superhero Name: **Bull Whip**  
Why they need to join SPAS: **Once it starts moving, it can't stop until she hits her head against something.

**Made by xSaphireRainsx**

**Name: **Icie Christine Keppler**  
Nickname: **Icie, 3-D (hates that nickname XD)**  
Power:** Ice/Cold**  
Superhero Name: **Arctic Blade**  
Why they need to join SPAS:** She needed to join because she was using her powers on people at school and in her community which causes a lot of harm to everyone.

**Made by Princess-of-Your-Doom95**

**Name: **Alexandra Elizabeth McCoy**  
Nickname:** Alex**  
Power: **Darkness/Shadow Manipulation**  
Superhero Name:** Black Mist**  
Why they need to join SPAS:** She wants to gain better control of her powers. Since she controls shadows, every once in awhile she will accidentally summon an army and can't stop them. She also wants to help others with problems.

**Made by Your Fictional Affair**

**Name: **Lonny Blint**  
Nickname:** Lella (like Bella, only with an L), Flo.**  
Power:** Air/Wind**  
Superhero Name:** Flowing Breeze. Flo for short.**  
Why they need to join SPAS:** Has trouble controling the wind once she summons it.

**Okay, now here are the OCs that you have sent me through PM that I have picked!**

**Made by White Chocolate Power**

**Name: **Chocolain Faith  
**Nickname: **Cocoa/Chocolate**  
Power:** Animation**  
Superhero Name:  
Why they need to join SPAS:** Chocolain can only animate things for a short period of time. She needs to improve her powers, she also needs to learn how to stand her ground and get mad at someone.

**Made by nerous**

**Name: **Gabrielle Wilmore  
**Nickname: **Gaby**  
Power:** Telekinesis**  
Superhero Name:** Madame Mind**  
Why they need to join SPAS:** She has trouble taking her power seriously by causing a lot on injuries. She often stares and focuses on many objects which makes her powers kick in. Her mother later thought that soon she would need help and sent her to SPAS.

**Made by Hot-Biscuits**

**Name: **Emma Louise Clark  
**Nickname: **Due to her short name, she doesn't have one.**  
Power:** Telepathy**  
Superhero Name:** She doesn't have one because she feels like she doesn't need it. Since she doesn't think she would persuit being a hero all her life. She actually thinks of her power as a curse, not a gifted power.**  
Why they need to join SPAS:** Well, it's a bit complicated. In her tenth grade year at her old school, she started developing her powers. No one knows exactly how it happened, but it did. During class she would start hearing voices. When she would tell people, they would think she was crazy, so she kept it to herself. It would progressivly get worse. She was able to decipher who's thoughts it would know what they were thinking. Their opinions. Their opinions of her. She stoped going to school after loosing it after hearing a boy in her science class thinking she was a freak. This was the boy she 'liked'. Once she heard it, she almost broke out into tears. But instead of crying, she walked over to him and just started wailing on him, at first, it wasn't very hard. But as seconds passed, they started leaving bruises. The teacher had to pull her away. After talking it over with her parents, they managed to find SPAS. They all moved down there and settled down. This is about the time Emma got her haircut.

**Made by Tewi Inaba**

**Name: **Lilo Paollo  
**Nickname: **N/A, she just prefers Lilo**  
Power:** Self-Detonation**  
Superhero Name:** Little Bombshell**  
Why they need to join SPAS:** Sometimes, instead of her whole body exploding...only her clothes explode, and this tends to leave her in her underwear...and knocked out.

**Made by Pochee**

**Name: **Michelle Sanchez  
**Nickname: **Micki**  
Power:** Shape Shifting**  
Superhero Name: **Maschera**  
Why they need to join SPAS:** Although she's gotten really good at changing into other females on the spot, she still has to be able to see the person to change. She wants to learn how to change without having to copy someone near by. She also doesn't know how to change into males, or even if she can.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't pick your OC, I started getting too many! But thank you for entering anyway, I appreciate it!  
Anyways, I will probably have the next chapter up soon, probably before/on the 26th, because on Thursday and Friday, I'm gonna be busy :3**

**Thanks for everything! Ashlynn's got something to say! - hands microphone to Ashlynn -**

_**Ashlynn: - takes microphone - Thank you, SPF8! Anyways, thanks to the authors for entering your wonderful friends! I hope we'll all have fun in these two years of high school! - holds up glass of sparkling apple cider with the other OCs - Cheers to a new start of SPAS! - everyone cheering, glasses clinking, clapping -**_


	3. Beautiful Girl

**Hello! I guess you've been waiting, so here's the first chapter of SPAS. Again, thank you to everyone who sent in their OCs! And thanks for reading!**

* * *

**~.~.~_Lella's POV_~.~.~**

I walked down the hallway, excited and nervous at the same time about this new school. It's so awesome. I mean, it's floating in the sky, for god's sake! This is TOTALLY AWESOME! Meanwhile, the principal called all of the new students - one of them being me - to go to Student Services.

Let's talk about me, shall we? I think I am GORGEOUS~! I have long blonde hair that flows to the middle of my back, an oval-shaped face with long eyelashes and a soft jawline. I have these amazing eyes! They're intensely bright green with flecks of blue. I've got an average body frame with slight curves. The upside of my body? C cup breasts, but I wear a B cup bra for good cleavage to show off~ I've also gotten piercings on my left eyebrow, bellybutton, and a snakebite.

I was wearing one of my favorite outfits today, a white sweater tucked inside of black shorts, black converse, knee-high socks that looked like Spongebob's, black suspenders, and a black tie. I looked like a typical nerd, y'know, without the glasses. Did I care? No. I just looked epic.

Turning the corner, I saw a green door maked "Student Services" in white letters. Guess I found out their school colors. I pushed open the door and saw about seven other kids. Most of them sat on one of the three leather sofas or the chairs, but some just stood up or leaned against the walls. Come to think of it, they were all girls... But the one girl who caught my eye was beautiful. She had long, silky jet black hair in high pigtails. A blue jacket with black pants, black gloves, and thin black glasses. She had this curvatious body that I just wanted to squeeze to death! She looked so lovable and friendly as she was making up a beat by tapping the arm rests of the leather couch.

Did I mention that I'm a lesbian? No? Well, I'm a lesbian. Problem solved. I don't care if anyone knows, I'm proud! I know because, well, I like tits. Sorry, not like, I LOVE tits!

Anyways, I sat right next to her and observed how she jolted as the couch bounced up and down from my sitting on it. "Hi! My name's Lonny Blint, but just call me Lella, kay? What's your name?"

She gave me a mixed look of confusion and fright, but then saw that I meant no harm and gave me a warm and friendly smile. "Uh, hey! My name's Ashlynn Aguine, but you can call me Ashly. Or Fluffy." To my surprise, she had a deep voice, but not too deep like a guy's.

I giggled. "Oh? Why's that?" I poked her stomach. "Because I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!"

She chuckled as I giggled... stupidly. She looked down at me, considering that I'm either short or she's tall. "You've got an entertaining laugh." She smiled. _*Only when I'm around hot girls~*_ "I've always got weird laughs," I shrugged casually.

"Huh, good to know." She looked up as a girl started walking towards her. "Hey, Icie!"

Her chest jiggled as she walked towards us. _*That's hot.*_ "Hey, Fluffy. Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Lella." She gestured towards me as Icie looked at me. "Guess you ain't gonna called me Double D's anymore, right?" I tilted my head, very confused. "No, I'm still gonna call you Double D's." My eyes widened as I saw her smack her tit. "Ow! They're mine, not yours! You have your own." Ashly looked at her own chest. "These are not classified as tits. These are classified as moobs."

"Suit yourself, Fluffy." She walked away and leaned against one of the walls, took out her phone, and started looking through its contents. "Hey," the lady behind the counter said loudly. "You can't have your phone on during school hours!" Icie looked up from her phone. She sarcastically responded with, "Oh really? I didn't know! But do I look like I care? No!" With that, the lady became confused from being mindfucked and went back to her computer.

Abruptly, the door bursted open, revealing a girl with boring, straight brown hair that goes to her middle back and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She has and average body, slim with slight curves, and she looked like she had an average height. Her only other features she had was a small mole on her upper left cheek and no chest. Seemed like an Average Ally. Except for the fact that she looked totally obsessed with chocolate. She had this brown shirt that spelled out "Chocolate" using the periodic elements, dark brown shorts that were folded to right above her knees, brown converse, a dark brown jacket that had holes where her thumbs poked out, a brown headband with a little bow on the right corner, and a necklace that had a little Hershey's bar that was open.

"Hello, peoples! Chocolain Marie Faith is here!"

"Gee, that's swell," Icie dully exclaimed, still looking at her phone.

"Chocolate?" Ashly questioned. "Your name is Chocolate?"

"Close, pigtailed one." She walked over to her and squeezed Ashly's plump cheeks together. "It's Choco_lain_. But you can call me Chocolate if you wanna. Or Cocoa."

Ashly's face turned red, though I couldn't tell if it was of embaressment or anger. Her brows were furrowed and her voice sounded garbled from her cheeks being squeezed. "You know, it's very nice to meet you, Hershey, but can you let go of my face?"

Chocolain smiled. "Say the magic word~!" Ashly raised an eyebrow, still confused that she wouldn't let her go. Or why she even grabbed her cheeks in the first place. "Please?"

"Close. It was chocolate, but I'll let you go anyway." She opened her hand and walked away.

Ashly massaged both of her cheeks. "That was weird... ow..."

Finally, the principal's office door opened, revealing a woman around her late 50's with straight grey hair that flowed to her shoulders. She wore a white suit. And, well, that's pretty much it.

"Ah, good! You're all here. Icie Christine Keppler, turn off your phone and put it away." Icie looked up as she heard her name being called. She then raised her eyebrows, confused on how she knew her whole name without her saying anything, and did as she said.

"Now, follow me, ladies." She turned around and floated to her office as we followed her. Icie whispered to me. "How does she float like that?" The principal answered her question without turning around. "It's simple, Icie. I have a power as well, but my power is being able to have any power than is made. It has been given to me through one of the other past principals. You see, since this school was made, one person had to run it like any other school, only with more control and dominance. No one is sure how the first principal got it, but we're all glad they did. Anyways, principal have to leave at one point to retire, so when their time comes, they choose one student to run the school, someone who is couargeous, intelligent, wise, and honest. But most of all, they must be good-hearted. Does that answer your question, Icie?"

She stuttered as she stared at the ground. "Uh, yes, ma'am..."

She stopped in front of a white door and placed her hand on a scanner, which made the door hiss and rise upwards. Once we all stepped in, then door lowered back down and clicked shut. "Have a seat, ladies. You'll know which seat is yours."

I raised and eyebrow and looked at the seats. They were all different colors and embroided with all of our names on each seat. I think they were even adjusted to our height and weight.

"Eee~!" Chocolain squealed. "Mine's brown!"

Ashly stared at her blue seat in discomfort. "Great, mine's the widest seat of all..." I giggled mentally as she sat down into her seat.

"Guess you're not 'Fluffy' anymore," Icie smirked. Ashly just glared at her. "Shut up, Icie."

The principal sat down at her desk and handed us our schedules. They were actually all the same.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you all have the same schedules. Since this is a small school of superpowered teens, we thought that it would just be a better idea to have large classes."

Ashly slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Ashlynn?"

"Well, um, if all of our schedules the same, then why do I have advanced math and Lella doesn't?"

_*Gee, thanks, Fluffy...*_

"You both have math at the same period, you just don't have it in the same classroom. I don't know about the other students, but you two will be in different classrooms during Math and Language Arts. Everyone has the same classes at the same period, except for those in the advanced classes."

Hershey Bar raised her hand high and waved it around. The principal smiled. "Yes, Chocolain?" She lowered her hand and sat up. "What about exploratories?"

"Well, we don't necessarily have classes we make you take. Instead, we just have Extra Curricular activities, or ECs. The school covers some of the ECs funds such as Drama Club, Choir, Cheerleading Squad, School Broadcasting, and Newspaper, that is, if they have any funds. But some ECs like the Debate Team, Dance, and Art, have to cover their own funds. Some ECs are secretive and exclusive, so keep an eye out for those!

"But, back to the schedules. You all have the classes in this order: Science, Language arts, Lunch, Free Period, History, Training, and Math. Then, if you have any, your Extra Curricular Activities."

Ashly raised her hand again. This time, less cowardly. "Yes, Ashlynn?" She cleared her throat as she lowered her hand. "While I was approaching the school, I saw this building that said "Dorms" on it. My question is, will we be staying in dorms?"

The principal readjusted herself in her chair. "Yes, you will. In fact, that reminds me." She sifted through her drawers until she found a box with a pamphlet that read, "The Dorms of SPAS". She handed each one to us and explained about them as she did so. "Here is a pamphlet that explain the rules to the dorms and a list of your necessities. You may bring what you want as long at it doesn't violate the rules."

Chocolain's face brightened. "So we can bring pets?"

The princial chuckled. "You, you can bring pets." Chocolain jumped out of her seat from excitement. "YAY!"

"Just as long as you clean up after them and make sure they don't get lost. You must have all of your necessities packed up by Friday, for that's the deadline if you want to pick your own dorms. Now, are they're any other questions?" she asked as she handed out the student handbooks.

I took the handbook and questioned, "What's your name?"

She straightened herself once again. "My name is Principal Lydia Powers, but I prefer just Principal Powers.

"Now, I hope you ladies have a nice day. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'm usually around in the school halls. Now, you have 10 minutes to get to Science class. I suggest you hurry up." As soon as she said that, the door hissed and raised up once more, only to close again once we all walked out.

Time to go to Science, I guess.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Question of the chapter: What's with Lella and Ashly?**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Thank you, thank you! Sorry that it took me so long, I got busy and then pooped out from all of the business. Also, if you want your OC to have a special quote or say in the chapter, y'know, something that might possibly be their catchphrase or something like that, go ahead and PM me. Or just PM me for fun! I should have the next chapter out this week, Icie's POV! Hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to review! ;) Happy belated Memorial Day!**

_**Ashly: - raises soda - Here's to a new start of SPAS!**_

**Me: Ashly, you already said that in the last chapter...**

_**Ashly: - lowers soda - Oh... righto... - takes a sip -**_


	4. Clyde and Clocks

**Thanks for every one of your reviews! Time for review replies!**

_BlueRose1313:_ Thanks! I'll be sure to keep that in mind! And I get the same way when I have my stories XD

_Princess-of-Your-Doom95:_ Me: Well, your wait is over! And, Alex, sorry about that. - chuckles -

Ashly: You sure you want to be in the same dorm, Alex?

Alex: Uh, ...no?

Me: Shut up, you guys, we've got a story to get to!

_nevous:_ Guess you're gonna have to read to find out! Haha, well, thanks for screaming! And thanks for the compliment!

_White Chocolate Power:_ Isn't Chocolain always awesome? XD

Ashly: - takes mic from her and turns it off - I'm glad you are, Chocolain.

_Pochee:_ I'll take that bet! :D Yeah, Cocoa's always crazy... but good news! Your wait is over!

_Tewi Inaba:_ Thanks! Hope you're enjoying it!

**Awesome! Okay, now that that's done, it's time for the second chapter!**

* * *

**~.~.~****Icie's POV****~.~.~**

As I was walking down the hallway, rolling and unrolling my handbook, I passed a trash can. _Plop!_ I put the handbook right where it needed to be, in the trash can, of course! But then I saw a black rope coming out of the trash can. I heard a familiar voice behind me as the rope handed me the handbook back. "You should really keep your handbook, it'll come in handy when you really need it."

I turned around and looked up at Ashlynn (I'm short, okay?). "Oh yeah, like when?" She just shrugged. "How should I know? It just comes in handy." She started to walk away. "Just keep it, it'll give you lots of help, especially with your little brain, lil' ol' Double D's" One of her pigtails swerved behind her and hit my boob. "Hey!" I shouted. Ugh, I hated it when she didn't respond, she just kept on walking!

"Grr..." I clenched my fists, then pointed out my finges and freezed her hair. Guess what she did? She just kept on walking, again! Then her hair poofed out and broke my ice! But guess what, their's more, 'cause then, she flipped me off! _*I'll get her back...*_ I smirked and kept on walking to science.

I heard a comotion and looked to the right just for a second, then someone bumped into me! I fell onto the ground right onto my ass and dropped my handbook. "Ow! What's the matter with you, asswipe?" I looked up while I was yelling and saw that I shouldn't have been yelling.

There was this cute guy who had shaggy light brown hair that swept perfectly across his face which complemented his deep dark brown eyes. A skinny red hoodie on, brown pants, and black converse. _*Okay, Icie, keep your cool..*_

"Geez, I'm sorry, don't yell at me!" Okay, so he had a nasally voice, big deal, he was cute~!

"Oh, sorry, I guess I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I explained while I grabbed my handbook. "Guess I wasn't paying attention, either." He held out his hand. "Need help up?" I looked at his hand and back up at him. I grasped his hand as he hoisted my little body up. "Wow, you're light."

"I can't help that I'm just short!" We both laughed.

Suddenly, a screeching voice blared in my earsdrums. "CLYDE!" We both jolted as he turned around, looking at a frizzy blonde with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt under a red jacket, a short black skirt, black knee socks, and black converse. She also had these humongous tits that she seemed to show off on purpose. I didn't mind.

She came stomping over to us, smoke puffing out of her nose. "What, Bebe?"

"Why are with you another girl?"

He chuckled. "Well, you see, it's actually a pretty funny story. I bumped into her, she fell on the ground, and I helped her up!"

She squinted her eyes and looked at me up and down. With one swift move, she snatched Clyde's wrist and pulled him. "Come on, Clyde!"

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a shrug as if he was saying sorry. I nodded and smiled. _*Poor guy.*_

* * *

**~.~.~****Alex's POV****~.~.~**

I sat down in a science desk, tapping my foot. I looked for a clock and finally found one. But once I saw it, I raised my eyebrow.

It was definatly not a regular clock. Instead of the numbers 1-12, the numbers were 10-60, counting by ten and a dash in between each of the two numbers. The backround of the clock was black as the numbers glowed white. A white arrow was almost on the dash between 50 and 60 while the letters "AM" glowed in white.

I tilted my head at the clock. "The fuck...?"

A deep voice came from behind me. "Need help?" I jolted and turned around. It was Kenny. Since I had no parents and lived on the streets, he helped me out when I needed it, since I was probably in a worse enviorment than he was.

"Oh, it's just you, Ken. Yeah, what's with this clock?" He observed the clock and nodded. "Well, they're gonna teach us today about the clocks, but right now, it's 8:55am, five minutes before school and class starts."

"Thanks, hopefully I'll figure out their fucked up clocks."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it took me a while to figure out the clocks, too." He patted me on the back so hard that I shook with my desk. "Good luck, Lexie." After ruffling my hair, he turned and went back to his desk. _*Lexie...? That's a new one...*_

After about five minutes of staring at random pages of the student handbook, the bells dinged four times...loudly. I was stunned from the bell for about 10 seconds.

A blonde man looking around his late 30's walked in wearing a tacky yellow sweater, black pants, and gray shoes. His nose was red and irritated while his eyes were itchy and watering. He took a piece of yellow chalk and wrote his name on the board. Mister Glowe. He sneezed several times in a row, each time he did, a faint glow of yellow light expanded and then shrunk from him, kind of like a tiny light explosion.

"Hello, children, my name is-_achoo!_-Mister Glowe. I'm sorry about the sneezing, seems I've-_achoo!_-caught a cold." He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose into it, making a honking sound as he did so. Once he finished, you could see through the tissue that his snot was glowing. "Eww!" the class exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry!" The teacher fumbled and finally disposed of the tissue.

"Today, we will-_achoo!_-Today, we will just go over the basics of the school. First, we will learn about the clock." He pulled down the screen and turned on a projector, showing a diagram that looked somewhat like this:

_Pink - 1:00  
Red - 2:00  
Orange - 3:00  
Yellow - 4:00  
Green - 5:00  
Blue - 6:00  
Purple - 7:00  
Black - 8:00  
Brown - 9:00  
Tan - 10:00  
Gray - 11:00  
White - 12:00_

He started to explain the diagram as he handed each row a half sheet of paper with the same diagram on it to pass down. "Now, the clock that you see on the wall above the door on the right will be probably your most important instrument for this school." He grabbed a large woven basket filled with watches and went up and down each aisle offering a watch. I took one from the basket and observed it, just like the one on the wall. "If you look at your half sheet of paper or at the board, you'll see how each different colored-_achoo!_-backround of the clock represents each hour. It may seem complicated, but soon you'll get the-_achoo!_-hang of it. The numbers that go around the clock tell you the minutes. So, let's say we're trying to say that it's 1:45pm, you say, you just say 'Pink:14pm', everyone-_achoo!_-got that?"

The whole class nodded and responded with a "Yes."

The teacher nodded and blew his nose again. "Good, now that we have that covered, we'll do introduction of ourselves! Since none of you will most likely volunteer, I will go down the student list-_achoo!_-alphabetically." He glanced at a piece of paper and smiled at he looked at the class. "Ashlynn?"

Right after he said that, a girl from the middle of the class room looked up at the teacher. It was the same girl that I bumped into. She raised her head up and looked at the teacher. "Yes?"

"You're the first to present. Just introduce yourself and add anything else you would like. But don't present your power. You will find out each others power in Training class."

She nodded. "Uh, okay." With that, she stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Uh, hi. My name is Ashlynn Veronica Aguine, but you can just call me Ashly or Fluffy. I'm from Mexico and Spanish was my first language."

The teacher looked over to Ashlynn. "Could you perhaps demonstrate?"

"You mean, like, say something in Spanish?"

"Only if you would like."

She turned towards him and responded. "Like a poem?"

"Anything!"

She sighed and thought for a second before turinng back to the class and reciting her poem. "Como las flores de la flor, sus pétalos suaves muy abiertas para mostrar al mundo lo que está recién nacido listo para conquistar las aventuras de la naturaleza, se derivan de alto y alto. Pero, por desgracia, la flor de poderoso tiene que morir un día, y cuando ese día llegue, será débil y frágil como la creación se inclina de nuevo a la tierra de donde vino, la replantación de nuevo en otra flor, a punto de nacer de nuevo..." The class was silent for a moment until...

"GAY!" Cartman always fucked up everything. Kyle turned around and started yelling at him. "Shut up, you don't even know what she said!" Cartman crossed his arms. "Yes I did! It was something TOTALLY gay!"

"Boys, boys, settle down," the teacher boomed. He turned to Ashlynn and grinned warmly. "Anything else you would like to say?"

"Uh, well, not really. No."

"Then go ahead and take your seat." With that, she walked back to her seat and sat down."

"Uh, next on the list is-_achoo!_-Lonny Blint."

This girl raised her hand high and smiled. "Right here~!" She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom with a skip in her step.

"Hi! My name is Lonny Blint, but you can just call me Lella. It's like Bella, only with a 'L'. Oo~! I love One Direction! And-"

"Oh God, here we go with the One Direction again!" Cartman spat out. Kyle quickly turned around. "Shut up, fat boy!" Ashly looking up from her notes at the word 'fat'. "Ay! Don't call me fat, you stupid Jew!"

The teacher stood up from his desk and opened his mouth, but by the time he thought of something, Ashly, who was sitting next to them, turned and yell and them. "WOULD YOU GUYS BE QUIET, YOU ARE BEING VERY RUDE! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO TALK AND YOU ARE HERE RAMBLING ABOUT EACH OTHER'S WEIGHT AND RELIGION JUST BECAUSE SHE LIKES ONE DIRECTION? THIS IS WHY PEOPLE LIKE YOU NEED ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! TO STRAIGHTEN YOU OUT AND SHOW SOME RESPECT ONCE IN A WHILE! DIOS MIO!" After her blow up, the class went silent as the teacher stood wide-eyed with his mouth open. She then mumbled to herself as she turned back to the girl who was at the front. "Jesucristo! La gente se supone que tienen una buena forma cuando hay otras personas en el centro de hablar!"

Lella smiled. "Thank you! Anyways, I like One Direction and all of the other usual stuff. I also like to sing and shop! That's pretty much it! Thank you!" She confidently walked back to her seat and sat down next to Ashly.

"Next on-_achoo!_-the list is Kyle Broflovski." I could feel my face turn a light shade of pink as he stood up. As I looked over towards him, I saw Ashly's face turn pink as well. He walked up to the front of the classroom and prepared to speak. "Ahem, well, my name is Kyle Broflovski. I was born here in South Park and have lived here ever since. Uh, I guess I like reading and focusing on my academics-"

"AND MONEY!"

Kyle just stood there and grittied his teeth at Cartman's remark. "That's pretty much it." He went and sat down to his seat as the teacher sighed out the next name. "Eric Cartman..."

"It's about time to get this over with." He stood up from his seat and just started talking. "Name's Eric Cartman. Born in South Park. And I'm ready for the ladies to see my hot bod~!"

"What hot bod?" Kyle stared blankly at him. "And what 'ladies' wanna see it? Your mom?"

"Kahl! Shut up!" He sat back down and continued to argue with Kyle.

"Anyways,-_achoo!_-Emma Clark. Your turn." A girl with her nose buried in a book looked up. The book was titled _Love From Afar_. Cheesy title. "Huh?" She blinked twice. "It's your turn."

"Oh, hehe, right." She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hello! My name is Emma Louise Clark, but just call me Emma." She had pale sin along with her layered, light brown hair, flowing a tad above her shoulders. Her part is to the right side of her head, her bangs falling to the left with two clips holding them back. She glanced at me and I saw that her eyes were hazel, but more like a muddy-ish brown. Her body had slight curves, but not very much, kind of like my body frame. She wore a gray and white stripped short sleeved shirt and a gray jacket hanging on her chair. She fanshioned skinny jeans with black flats, as well.

"Well, I like romance movies A LOT, such as Titanic, the Notebook, and Tangled."

"HAHA!" Cartman bellowed. "Tangled? You mean that little princess baby movie?"

Oh, that pissed her off. She stomped up to Cartman's desk and slammed her hands on his papers. "It is NOT a baby movie," she spat out.

"Sure it isn't." With that, she growled and squinted her eyes. She then stood up straight. "Now I know your greatest fear!"

He rolled his eyes as Emma walked up to the front once again. "Hm, what else. Oh yeah! I also like to write and hope to be head of the newspaper! That's it, I guess."

The teacher sat up. "Alright, then you-_achoo!_-may sit down, Emma." He sneezed once more and glowing red goo dripped from his nose. "Oh dear, I've got a bloody nose. I'll be right back, class." He plugged his nose with a tissue and ran out the door.

* * *

**Question of the chapter: Why do you think Emma said she knows Cartman's greatest fear?**

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Sorry that I took so long, I went swimming and spent the night at a friend's and had a super long week! Mom was on my computer all the time, too, so that didn't help much. Introductions will continue in the next chapter!**

**If you want to know what Ashly said in Spanish, she basically recitted a poem about the creation and death of a flower. Very heartfelt, actually.**

**Also, don't forget to Like my facebook page! Just search SouthParkFan8 and you'll be sure to find it!**


End file.
